coralinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Cat
"No. I'm not the Other anything. I'm me." — The Cat meeting Coraline in the Other World The Cat is one of the major supporting characters of the story and is voiced by Keith David in the film. He appears and disappears at will. For unexplained reasons, he is able to speak in the Other World. Description No Appearance There is nothing specific described about the Cat in the book other than the black color of its fur and green eyes; but in the film, the Cat's appearance is more distinctive: both of his ears are torn, for an unknown reason, the Cat has charcoal black fur and bright blue eyes and has a little body structure. Its blue eyes also contrast to the color of his fur. Personality In both the book and film, the Cat appears to be sarcastic and ironical. He is initially impatient and sardonic towards Coraline for satirizing him and calling him a "wuss-puss", something he loathes with intensity. However, over time, he seems to get more attached to her. As claimed by Wybie, he is feral (despite saying that he also watches after it as well) and, as seen, he has a habit of cocking his head sideways. When in the real world, for both the novel and the film, he seems to act much more like a cat would, such as enjoying being petted and hunting, and then bringing what he'd caught to Wybie. But in the other world the Cat's behaviour is more intellectual, as he understands what others say and can respond to what was said. He responds by talking, like a human. While in the real world he just understands what humans say, while being able to only reply with body language and cat sounds like meows and purring. Quotes These quotes are all said in chronological order. *''"No...I'm not the other anything. I'm me."'' *''"You probably think this world is a dream come true. But you're wrong. The other Wybie told me so."'' Coraline: "That's nonsense. He can't talk." Cat: "Perhaps not to you. We cats, however, have far superior senses than humans, and can see and smell and–Shh! I hear something. Right over..." *''"mother wants something to love, I think. Something that isn't her. Or maybe she'd just love something to eat!" Coraline: ''"Eat? That's ridiculous. Mothers don't eat...daughters." Cat: "I don't know. How do you taste?" *''"Walk around the world."'' *''"I don't like rats at the best of times, but this one was sounding an alarm."'' *''"I think I mentioned I don’t like rats at the best of times"'' Trivia * Some fans of the movie and book believe that the Cat may have been staying around Wybie because he was protecting him from the Beldam. The Cat acts as a guide for Coraline in both the real world and the Beldam's world in the novel and the film. * It is explained in the book, that he does not need a name due to cats being able to "know" themselves and stating humans have names due to not knowing their sense of self. What this means is never explained in detail. * He has mentioned of coming into the Other World for awhile. How long he has been visiting and methods of entering are not known. *The Cat may be "magical" due to him teleporting from tree to tree in the other world, and him simply vanishing behind the Pink Palace Sign. *He has the same Voice Actor as Sgt. Foley from the game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, The Arbiter from the Halo series, Captain Anderson from the Mass Effect Trilogy, The President in Rick and Morty, Dr. Facilier from Disney's The Princess and the Frog, and Goliath from the Disney cartoon Gargoyles- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Reformed characters